Piano Language
by Lyddel
Summary: El cumpleaños de su mejor amiga se acerca, y Sena no sabe que hacer para ese día, entre tantas sugerencias, una logra convencer al castaño.


**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** N/A  
**Tema:** Piano  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.  
**Advertencias:** Spoiler del final del manga.  
**Notas: **De nuevo salvé la tabla por los pelos, ahhh, esto no está bien, si me quejé de los semestres anteriores, ya no me quedan palabras para este, y seguro que en las últimas semanas correrá sangre (?), encima el resto del mundo no hace más que decirme "cada vez será peor", omg!

bueno ya, espero que les guste c:

* * *

**Piano Language**

¿Alguna vez has escuchado tu nombre siendo llamado, a lo lejos, mientras te preguntas, si en verdad alguien te está hablando, o si tu cabeza juega contigo? Eso le pasaba a Sena en este momento. Miraba hacia el cielo, caminando distraídamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sena —era una voz familiar, debía admitirlo, su cabeza sabía usar bien sus cartas. No le dio importancia.

—¡Sena! —en ese momento fue sorprendido por una persona que se había parado frente a él interrumpiendo su camino. Kurita lo miraba con un poco de preocupación en los ojos.

El castaño se vio obligado a volver al mundo real de golpe, miraba a su amigo con expresión confundida. ¿De cuánto se habría perdido?

—Hablábamos de pasar la tarde en algún restaurant, pareces pensar en algo importante, ¿todo bien? —el resto del grupo se había acercado.  
—No… sí, sólo pensaba.  
—Entonces si debe ser importante —bromeó Riku apareciendo de repente —¿qué pasa?

Sena se giró, quedando frente a todos sus amigos, pero mirando al chico de cabello blanco, luego habló.

—El cumpleaños de Mamori es en más o menos un mes, y no sé qué regalarle.  
—¿No es un poco pronto para preocuparse por eso? —Unsui fue el responsable de la pregunta, Suzuna asintió.  
—Tal vez —dijo Sena — pero no quiero olvidarlo, así que me lo recuerdo con anticipación.  
—¿Por qué no le regalas ropa?, a las chicas les gusta —comentó Kotaro, recordando lo que le había dado a Julie en su último cumpleaños.  
—Mamori no es ese tipo de chica, no me parece adecuado.  
—¿Y los bollos de crema que tanto le gustan? —sugirió Kurita con una sonrisa.  
—Pero no es especial, además, a ella le da un poco de vergüenza que los demás lo sepan.  
—Qué tal si vamos a comer, y lo discutimos allá —propuso Suzuna.

Los demás aceptaron en coro, estaba atardeciendo, el cielo había adoptado un precioso color naranja, pero estaban cansados y hambrientos, y la sola idea de la comida les iluminó las miradas a todos.

Entraron en un restaurante cercano a Enma. Había sido extraño al principio para todos, el cambio de escuela, de equipo, de compañeros. Acoplarse a un nuevo modo no sólo de juego sino de convivencia no había sido sencillo. Era demasiado diferente. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, al paso que se conocían mejor, y la confianza se desarrollaba, el ambiente que creció entre ellos era bastante agradable, una amistad fuerte y duradera. Estaban felices.

Habían juntado dos mesas para que los ocho pudieran compartir el tiempo de comida. Suzuna se había acostumbrado con facilidad a ser la única chica del grupo. Estaba en el equipo e porristas de Enma y ciertamente se llevaba bien con el resto de las niñas, pero los chicos eran menos prejuiciosos y más sinceros, se sentía más cómoda con ellos, a pesar de tener a Mizumachi y a Monta compitiendo por ver quien tenía la boca más llena de comida en frente en ese momento, era divertido.

De pronto se levantó de la mesa señalando a Sena, tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, o se le había ocurrido algo muy genial, o muy malvado, quien sabe.

—¡Una canción! —soltó con entusiasmo.  
—¿Qué? —pregunto Monta aún con comida en la boca.  
—Lo he estado pensando —dijo la chica —, Sena, deberías regalarle una Canción a Mamori.

Sena se quedó en silencio, intentando darle forma a la idea en su mente, y la verdad era que no hacía un muy buen trabajo, seguía igual de mal que al principio.

—¿A qué te refieres, Suzuna? —dijo por fin el castaño dándose por vencido.  
—A tocar una canción para ella, obviamente —dijo cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, y en realidad lo era.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Pero yo no sé tocar nada.

Ella estrelló su palma contra su rostro.

—Ya lo sé, pero tienes un mes para aprender algo.

Cierto. Por algo se adelantaba tanto a la fecha para pensar en el obsequio. A Mamori le gustaban las cosas personales, un regalo de corazón, con el cariño que no puede comprar el dinero, tocar una canción sonaba a una bonita idea.

—Entonces está resuelto —dijo Kotaro — visitaremos Saikyoudai mañana, hace tiempo que no veo a ese idiota.

Unsui asintió, los demás seguían un poco confundidos acerca de la decisión tan brusca de Kotaro, pero si Unsui decía que estaba bien, entonces estaba bien, y todos estaban ansiosos por hablar con antiguos compañeros de todas formas así que no parecía mala idea.

Al día siguiente apenas salir de sus clases emprendieron el camino hacia la universidad enemiga. Monta hablaba de que quería jugar contra Taka sólo para asegurarse de no haber perdido su toque, y de que el peliblanco seguía siendo el magnífico rival que de por sí ya era.

Kotaro y Suzuna cuchicheaban entre ellos, de vez en cuando ella daba saltitos y él hacía muecas de aprobación, tras unas cuantas palabras más, la chica se acercó a Sena.

—El plan está listo —dijo ella con expresión cómplice.  
—¿Plan, qué plan? ¿Para qué?  
—Yo distraeré a Mamori mientras ustedes dos hablan con Akaba.

Y entonces un rayo amarillo brillante iluminó la mente de Sena. Si hubiese tenido una pared cerca en ese momento habría chocado su frente contra ella por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio. Akaba sabía tocar, pero debían ser cuidadosos para que Mamori no escuchara ni sospechara nada. Era perfecto.

La recepción en Saikyoudai fue bastante cálida, incluso Hiruma parecía genuinamente contento de ver de nuevo a aquellos tontos corriendo por todas partes. Yamato comentó que Sena había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, y si coincidían todos en algo, ese algo definitivamente era que esperaban con ansias el primer partido que enfrentara a Saikyoudai contra Enma.

Tras intercambiar saludos y palabras alegres, Suzuna fue hacia donde estaba Mamori, y la alejó del grupo insistiendo en que debían hablar de cosas importantes. La castaña sonreía con algo de nerviosismo pero le siguió la corriente a la más chica de las dos, y le dijo que además le mostraría el campus.

Kotaro y Sena se miraron, era el momento.

—¡Pssst, Akaba! — habló Kotaro, como era de esperarse el pelirrojo volteó a mirarlos y se acercó.  
—¿Qué sucede? —el pateador miró fijamente a Sena, no iba a hacer todo el trabajo él, ¿o sí?  
—Necesito pedirte un favor —dijo Sena, sonreía, podía confiar en Akaba, estaba seguro de eso.  
—Siempre que esté a mi alcance, no tengo problema.  
—Gracias — se quedó en silencio un segundo —, más o menos ¿cuánto toma aprender a tocar una canción?

Akaba levantó una ceja.

—Depende de la canción, pero es posible dominar alguna en dos semanas, si te concentras.  
—Ya veo.  
—¿Quieres aprender a tocar la guitarra?  
—No —Sena contestó con una rapidez y seguridad que resultó casi desconcertante.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde salió eso tan de repente? —reclamó Kotaro, todo esto para nada, no le hacía gracia.  
—No creo que la guitarra sea lo mejor —se defendió Sena.  
—Comienzo a creer que no quieres regalarle nada…  
—Pero quiero que sea muy bueno, tengo demasiadas expectativas de mí mismo para esto —Sena tenía decisión firme en la voz, Kotaro suspiró.  
—¿Puedo saber qué sucede? —intervino el pelirrojo, que se había dedicado a contemplar la escena.  
—Quería aprender a tocar una canción para el cumpleaños de Mamori, es sólo que la guitarra no me parece la mejor opción.  
—Entiendo —Akaba parecía calmado, después de años de amistad con Kotaro su paciencia se había desarrollado bastante.  
—¿Sabes tocar algún otro instrumento? — preguntó Sena con sana curiosidad.  
—El bajo —respondió Hayato, oh bueno, eso no ayudaba demasiado.

En ese momento Yamato se acercó a Akaba con su sonrisa de siempre, advirtiéndole que tenían visitas, pero que el entrenamiento dentro de una hora seguía en pie. El pelirrojo asintió y continuó pensando.

—Oye, Yamato… —llamó Akaba de improvisto.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?  
—La guitarra.

La situación era casi cómica, y Sena no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Takeru, con curiosidad sincera y más o menos bien intencionada, mientras se recargaba en el hombro del pelirrojo.  
—Sena quería aprender a tocar algo que no sea la guitarra para el cumpleaños de Mamori.  
—Por favor no le digas nada —intervino Sena, dando gracias mentalmente de que Saikyoudai fuera tan grande y las chicas estuvieran tardando tanto.  
—No hay problema —dijo el otro castaño —, entonces no guitarras, ¿eh?... ¿cómo qué entonces?

Excelente pregunta, Takeru. Sena se llevó la mano a la barbilla recordando la música que escuchaba Mamori.

—Bueno ella tiene un piano en su casa, así no sería sospechoso que llegara con un instrumento.  
—¿Un piano? No me digas —Yamato tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara, como si hubiera recordado algo especialmente alegre —. ¡Taka!

El receptor de cabello largo se disculpó con Monta y acudió al llamado.

—¿Qué quieres, Takeru?  
—Que amable —comentó el susodicho con sarcasmo —, oye ¿sabes dónde está estudiando Karin?  
—Sí —contestó Taka levantando su ceja derecha. Sena y Kotaro se miraban sin pista alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo y Akaba miraba a sus compañeros, divertido.  
—Necesitamos pedirle un favor.

Tras explicarle la situación a Taka y conversarlo un poco, resolvieron que lo mejor sería hacerle una visita a su casa el fin de semana. El receptor lo acompañaría.

Y las cosas salieron como esperaban, Karin era una persona tímida, pero bastante amable, aunque en un principio dijo que no creía ser capaz de enseñarle a alguien a tocar. Taka, teniendo experiencia en hablar con ella, la convenció de que podía hacerlo, de que era la única y que necesitaban ese favor. La rubia accedió. Y Sena aceptó ayudarla a trabajar en su manga después de las mini lecciones de piano.

Sena acudió a la casa de Karin cada tres días durante un mes y una semana. En palabras de su propia maestra estaba completamente listo para tocarla en la fiesta de cumpleaños que habían organizado para Mamori, y estaba ansiosa de escuchar el resultado del esfuerzo de Sena.

Ese día, Sena fue casi devorado por un ataque de pánico. Pero se paró firme y caminó hacía el piano de cola negro en la otra habitación. Se sentó en el banquillo y descubrió las teclas. Deslizó sus dedos sobre éstas con cuidado.

Mientras tanto Suzuna y Monta conducían a Mamori hacía la habitación del piano de la mano, insistiendo en que había algo que definitivamente debía ver.

Al entrar al cuarto se quedó mirando a Sena sentado frente al piano, y él comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía bastante simple, pero alegre. Una melodía de cumpleaños. Mamorí clavó sus ojos azules en el chico que movía sus manos sobre las teclas del piano. Sonreía.

En cuanto la melodía terminó, Mamori corrió a abrazarlo, Sena lo respondió y le dijo con una sonrisa 'Feliz Cumpleaños'.

* * *

Gracias por leer ~~  
:3


End file.
